Children of Sorrow
by Tela
Summary: No, he was not human. He could never hope to be.
1. The End

This popped out of nowhere! Kinda sad in the beginning but I like it. Enjoy!

* * *

My life has been centered around learning and discovering. My life's goal has always been toward creation. The creation of a new potion is sometimes an antidote to heal or a poison to kill. There is always a buyer so naturally, I make anything useful to anyone. What they do with my work has no effect on my own morals. In any case, this is just a side project if anything. The real creation is what I long for. The creation of life. Not merely making life as a man and woman would, but truly creating new life from nothing. 

"_Monster!_"

Can they really call me a monster? Can they really call my Homunculi monstrosities? Homunculus…my life's work. I do not bring death to anything, only life. I do not go against "God" but rather with him. People do not understand what I do. Believe me, I've tried to make them understand but they act as if they have no capacity for accepting something greater. How many can say that they have given a gift as magnificent as existence to a new breed of humanoid?

"_You're a mad woman!_"

No. I am far from mad. Why can't they understand? My beloved children, they have to leave. They must remain safe, far from the hate and cruelty of humanity. I love them dearly so I need to protect them.

"Dorian, my dear, I told you to leave. You must take the others as I have said."

"Mother…we'll stay with you. They don't care how scared they feel. How scared _I_ feel. You are our mother and we can't leave you to an angry mob to die."

I was silent. Yes, there was an angry mob outside my home and yes, they would kill me this evening. I wish it wasn't so, but I have reached my objectives and even surpassed them. Now, I have to make a choice. Die or die with my children. They were so loyal and Dorian, my most treasured, had always exceeded my wildest expectations. I could never sentence them to death with me. How selfish would that be? My loves, my life. They have made enduring the malice of the dim all the more bearable. No, I cannot give them death.

I smile and wrapped my arms around my child. He was a full-grown man in appearance and I was a mere 26. It didn't matter, by giving him life I became his mother and he my child. My six surviving children, Dorian being the oldest, could easily pass for human but in truth, they were so very far from human. They had not yet become a victim of hate. It angers me every day I think about my murdered children.

"You must take the younger five and leave. They need you," I said as I released him.

"We can't leave you."

"Do as you're told, Dorian." Oh how loyal he was. Dorian was by far the most intelligent and experienced though he was a mere eight years old. I don't know why, but my homunculi grew faster physically than humans did. His growth and capacity for learning was unbelievable. The other five were still very young and naïve and needed to learn so much.

"But—"

"Dorian! I can't let them take any more of you from this world, as wretched as it is."

I sighed, tears beginning to form. They didn't have long and I had to get them away from here. "Please, love, just do this one thing. I've never asked anything from you other than your love. Just do this."

He nodded with a sad, knowing expression. He could not hide the pain in his vivid green eyes. I went to my desk and pulled six envelopes from a small drawer. A letter for each of my children containing my secrets and my last gifts to them."

"Here, take these. Do not open them until you know that you and the others are safe." He nodded and pulled something from one of his pockets. Something glittered under the bright moonlight filtering through a window. He took my hand and placed a necklace in my palm. I held it up, admiring the simple beauty. A thin gold chain with an emerald yggdrassil leaf dangling at the end.

"It's from all of us as a thank you. We wouldn't be here if not for you." Ah, yes. The yggdrassil leaf meant life. How thoughtful they were. I motioned for him to lean down, as he was quite a bit taller than I am and I kissed his cheek and stroked his silky hair.

"Thank you. Now go. You _cannot_ drag this out any longer."

He lingered for a moment, perhaps getting one last look at his creator before he left. I could hear him speaking gently to the other children, ushering them out of the house. It broke my heart to hear one of them crying. My sweet Elotaya, she was strong physically but so very fragile emotionally.

"I love you all…" I whispered to the now empty house. I put the lovely necklace on and I walked slowly to my lab and began to busy myself with some random potion. It was only a matter of time before the mob broke in.

A short time later, I heard the loud cracking of wood as the mob broke through the front door and began to scour the house, breaking anything and everything they saw. I ignored them and paid attention to only what was in front of me. My heart naturally started beating faster and my hands shook furiously. Oh I was terrified.

Footsteps pounded on the wooden floors and I knew it would only be moments before they found me. I put down the vial I had been holding and softly toyed with the little yggdrassil leaf around my neck. It was comforting to me.

"You! Mad woman!" some man yelled. I ignored him, thinking only of the joy I had experienced with the family I made. I was their mother, their teacher and the one person who loved them for what they were. Two people roughly grabbed me and spun me around to face the crowd in my home. I looked at them and smiled. How sad that they didn't realize that _they_ were the monsters, not my homunculi.

"Do your worst, I am prepared to leave this terrible place. I only hope that in time, you will learn to accept the things you don't understand." There was quiet consideration and suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my back. I gasped and felt my legs give way underneath me.

I lay on the floor, my breathing shallow and my heart faltering. There were murmurs as they stepped back from my dying body and left the house. I was left utterly alone but I dis not feel alone. It was an odd thing that I noted how I was dying. Then again, I suppose as a scientist, I would. My body weakened all over and I couldn't breathe. I was dizzy, fading in and out of darkness. It seemed to take an eternity but finally there was sweet release.

My last thought is of you, my darlings…Dorian, Elotaya, Briah, Lori, Mikel and Toren. I loved you in the beginning, I love you now and I love you forever. Please stay safe…

* * *

**A/N**: So sad...  
Next chapter will be the real start of the story! Homunculus XD I love that word. Lol 

R&R is greatly appreciated as it sustains my happiness and helps make me better!


	2. New Beginnings

Okie! Chapter two is here but I warn you, it's not particularly exciting. I had to set the stage for the rest of the story but enjoy anyway!

NOTE: I was going for a little more realistic feel ont he whole subject about alchemists/biochemists and the creating Homunculi. In RO, sure, it's all cool because they rock and stuff but in a more real world I don't think everyone would agree. For some, playing the part of God is a disturbing thing for them. Not me obviously because I'm on the side of my homunculi! -bricks mob- XD I'm also not saying that this is a common occurance but there are radical, foolish people in the world.

* * *

**New Beginnings**

The sun was just beginning to creep over the horizon as they finally decided it was safe enough to rest. Dorian had kept them moving all night to get close to their destination as possible. Now, they were just outside of Alberta. They would take a ship to Amatsu the next day and remain there for some time. Their mother had already arranged everything. It was almost as if she knew this was going to happen.

His brothers and sisters wore stony expressions, dealing with their grief in their own ways. Dorian, however, could not show his grief. He had too many things to deal with other than his emotions. Mother had always told him to be strong for his siblings.

Elotaya had cried and cried for hours but was now too exhausted to cry anymore. Her pale gray eyes were tinged with red as she looked up at her older brother. He had an arm around her, trying to calm her as best he could. She was so delicate that he didn't she could ever truly be on her own. She was really quite a mystery even to their mother. As the second youngest, she looked to be about thirteen in human years.

Briah was silent the whole night whereas she was normally cheery and made the best of every situation. She seemed to drag all night, trying not to break down. Finally she spoke. "Dorian?" She said softly.

"What is it?" he asked as they sat under a tree. He could hear the ocean in the distance and could only hope it would carry them to safety.

"Did you give her our necklace?" Dorian smiled, remembering how mother had reacted. She practically radiated with love at the tiny gift despite their situation. He nodded and she smiled faintly. She was very pretty when she smiled. Her skin was a golden tan and her hair was fiery red. You would almost think that she was an ordinary teenage girl of about seventeen. Mother seemed to give them all a very distinct look.

Mikel was a rather silly boy but one of the most intelligent people he had ever met other than their mother and perhaps himself. He had a certain understanding of people and was a very good judge of character despite being the youngest of the six. He could easily be compared to a ten year old boy in looks but looks were often deceiving. Mikel seemed to have a love for all things but humans. He was terrified of them. He was huddled between Toren and Lori.

Toren and Lori were something else entirely. They were actually twins and were very much alike. They had the same silvery hair, same icy blue eyes and the same brutally honest personality. They were only two years younger than Dorian. Few things seemed to faze them and normally Dorian thought it was a good thing but something terrible burned in their eyes. Utter hatred.

"We'll rest for a little while before we head into town. We just have to get a few things before we board the ship to Amatsu," Dorian explained. Toren stood up, patting Mikel mass of black hair, and strode over to Dorian.

"Aren't you the least bit angry?"

Dorian sighed, "Of course I am."

"You don't even look like you care!" Toren shouted. He could barely contain his rage and here his older brother was sitting calmly as if nothing happened.

"We're all pissed off and sad about this, Toren. There's no need to act that way," Briah stated in annoyance. The twins were always trying to get under everyone's skin. They weren't always that way though. Much of the time, they were pleasant and very protective of their family. It seemed like this was a breaking point. She could tell that something had snapped and something was going to happen.

"She's right you know. At least one of us has to keep a level head to get the rest past this," Dorian said with a frown. "All your anger is going to do is get you I trouble."

"Well excuse me for having feelings like a normal person! You never show any sort of emotion about anything so why should I believe that you even care?" Toren continued.

"You know what? You're right, Toren, I don't care about anything. Not Mother, not you and not them!" he pointed to their other siblings. "I just happened to feel like dragging you six out of the house to somewhere safe!" Dorian retorted sarcastically.

Toren was silent and went to sit by himself a few yards away. About half an hour later, they made their way into Alberta. They wanted to spend as little time as possible there. Alberta being the merchant capital, it was easy to get a bit of food for them until they arrived in Amatsu. By midday, they had boarded a ship and set out for their new and hopefully permanent home.

Dorian had sent the other five to bed, god only know they needed some sleep. He stood out on the deck, watching the sunset when someone tugged at his sleeve. Looking down he saw Mikel standing there, looking at him with an odd concern on his face.

"Hey," Dorian smiled weakly.

"I'm worried about Toren and Lori."

"I know…" He knew that the twins had revenge on their minds. He only hoped that he could distract them with something. Leaning down, he hugged his little brother. Mikel was quite an enigma, just like Elotaya. Mother had done something different with those two but he had never known what. "You should act like a kid sometimes," Dorian laughed. It was true, they all acted far more mature than their age. Briah was perhaps the exception.

"I don't feel like a kid," he admitted truthfully. He leaned forward, looking out over the blue water. The moment he had gained awareness of himself, he had started to learn. Sometimes it felt like it was just too much at once. "I see human kids that look like me but I don't fit in. I feel…older."

"Well, you are in a sense. You and Elotaya seem to have matured even faster than the rest of us. I think as you age you'll feel better about it. I know I did."

Dorian then prodded Mikel, "Go get some sleep."

The boy nodded and disappeared below deck. They would reach Amatsu in the morning and start fresh. Curiously, he remembered the letters Mother had given him last night and pulled them out of his pocket. There were six letters with each of their names on them. He sorted through them until he found the envelope addressed to him. He opened it, wondering just what it contained. As he unfolded the paper, his eyes followed her elegant handwriting.

_Dear Dorian,_

_You were always a source of great pride for me. The moment you opened your eyes, there was something special about you. You were a light in the darkness at times and you will never know how much it meant to me. Alas, if you are reading this, then the worst has come and gone._

_I may not be the person you thought I was all this time. I have a shady past that I tried to hide from all of you. You are not the main reason people hate me so. I may well be the monster they say I am but cannot apologize for having created you._

_Dorian, I have great trust in you and it is to you that I must, regretfully, give a terrible task. Understand that I would trust only you to do this but if you cannot…I must rely on you to hand this task to one of the other children._

_Naturally, I did not create you without some…trial and error. Some of the results of my work are horrific. One cannot dabble in the creation of life without mistakes and unfortunately, I made many, many mistakes._

_Oh yes, these beings are the cause of such hatred toward me. Sadly, you six have had to endure the blame from their wrongdoing._

_There is a lab hidden away outside Geffen. It is there that you will find the remaining creatures that could not be released or kept with me. You must destroy them. I would have done this myself but I was not granted the time. I ask this of you with a heavy heart but it must be done. These creatures are far too dangerous and unstable!_

_It would be best if you went alone but be careful. You will likely discover my many secrets while you are there but I hope it will not change the way you think of me. You may do this in your own time; there is no hurry because they are locked away. Dorian, I have one other letter waiting for you in the lab. I am sorry for this, I truly am._

_Love,_

_Aurora_

He wasn't sure how to react to her letter. He had never really stopped to think about this. He couldn't bring himself to even think of this at the moment because his eyes were welling up with tears. Now that he was alone and able to process the previous nights events, it finally hit him. He shoved the letter back into his pocket and buried his face in his hands. She was really gone. He had been so busy thinking of everything ahead of them that he never had the chance to worry about Aurora after they left.

His tears flowed freely as he brought all his memories and emotions to mind. He felt guilty for leaving Mother, he felt guilty for being angry with Toren about something so pointless. He wasn't sure he could do all that was asked of him. After a short while, he felt a gentle set of arms encircle him in a comforting manner. Elotaya of course.

"It's okay, Dorian," She said softly, "It'll hurt less once we get to Amatsu and start over. Maybe if you showed that it does upset you, Toren wouldn't be so hurt about it. He doesn't see things clearly sometimes." He couldn't help but smile, she was probably right. He took a deep breath and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Thanks, but I thought I told you all to go to sleep?"

"I came to tell you the same. You need rest like everyone else." He nodded and turned to join the rest in some sleep that he just realized he needed.

They woke the next morning feeling much better as a whole. As they reached Amatsu they were quite surprised as they got off the ship at how quiet the place was. A few people and merchants were walking around town but didn't seem to spare them much more than a passing glance or a hello. They followed Aurora's written directions to a house near the center of town. It was near all the shops but not too close and it looked to be a good size for the six of them.

As the ascended the steps and opened the front door, they stepped in and were immediately reminded of their Mother. Fresh cut white lilies were placed in numerous vases around the living room. They were her favorite flower. Briah broke their silence with a giggle, "She never ceases to amaze me."

"Maybe they're supposed to mean don't forget her," Lori suggested. She still couldn't bring herself to smile as Briah was. Her heart was too heavy with sadness and anger.

"As if we could," Briah grinned. She walked over to a vase setting on a side table and ran her fingers over the soft petals. "No, I don't think we could forget her even if we tried."

"Well, let's see what other surprises she left us," Dorian said as he went to explore the rest of the house. He was surprised at how much bigger this house was than their old one. It was simple but comfortable. A kitchen was to the right of the living room and to the left was a hallway with three bedrooms. He laughed when he saw that the bedrooms had already been divvied out.

His was the first bedroom on the left side of the hallway. He slowly opened the door and noticed that she had considered his personality. There was a bookshelf filled with various kinds of books on one wall and a desk adjacent the bed on another wall. He enjoyed reading and learning like his mother did but what he always wanted to do was teach. Lori and Toren followed Dorian down the hall and saw that their rooms were on the right side of the hallway. Lori's came first and she opened the door curiously.

She caught her breath as she realized that Aurora knew so much about her despite her tendency to be secretive. Mother's knew their children best, she thought. She had always wanted to become a wizard and lying on her bed was an intricate metal staff engraved with various elemental pictures and a half moon on the top. She saw that there was a bookshelf filled with books on magic across from her bed. She had seen what kind of power wizards had and it was something that she was intent on getting.

Toren glanced inside Lori's room before heading into his own. As he opened the door, he leaned against the wall and ran a hand through his shaggy silver hair. Of course she would do this, he thought. He wanted to travel around the world but she had never allowed him to leave the city. She always said it was too dangerous.

On his wall was a huge map of the world with paper notes pinned to different areas. They referenced to particular trips she planned for him and those were setting on his desk in numerous folders. As he stared at the map on the wall, he fell on the desert city of Morroc. There was no note and therefore no trip planned to that city. Mother never missed a single detail and she must have hoped he would. Yes, he would have to go there.

Briah, Elotaya and Mikel made their way upstairs to explore their rooms. The three stopped almost immediately as there was a sheet of paper on the floor. Briah stepped forward and picked it, seeing that it was a note from Mother. "Her and notes." Their mother was notorious for leaving little notes about everything. Briah smiled and began to read it aloud.

"_Children,_

_You are young and most likely, you do not know what it is you would like to become. I want you to think on this subject because I want you to become involved with people and a productive member of society. There is a man in Amatsu named Kazuo who lives next to the item shop in town and I would like you to pay him a visit. He is an old friend of mine and he will help you decide what path you should take_."

"Well, looks like she has _everything_ planned out for us. How long do you think she knew this was going to happen?" Briah said, alarmed by such a thought.

"I don't think I want to know," Elotaya sighed. "Should we take a look at our rooms?" They all agreed but were promptly interrupted by Dorian's voice calling them from downstairs. With a shrug they went down and met their older brothers and sister in the living room.

Dorian pulled the envelopes from his pocket and looked them over for a moment before meeting the gazes of his expectant siblings. "She gave these to me just before we left. She didn't want us to read them until we got here so I figure you may as well have them." He handed the letters to their respective owners and stood back. He could almost hear his mother's voice echoing her letter to him in his mind. When he really thought about it, he realized that she must have had so many secrets. He had hidden his own letter away in his room for the time being.

Briah was the first to open her letter. She took a deep breath and began to read.

_"Dear Briah, _

_You always knew how to brighten mine and anyone else's day. You are such a caring and kind girl and I want to thank you for always cheering me up when I was down. I have a final request for you my dearest girl. Your brothers and sisters will undoubtedly need someone to lift their spirits from time to time and I know that you possess this wonderful ability._

_I only ask that you give them hope and keep them optimistic. I know you will do this even without my asking, but I ask anyway. _

_Before I end this letter, I want to tell you one thing. Whatever happens with Dorian, support him. He may need all the support he can get in order to do as he has been told. Briah, I know you will become something wonderful and be a light for our family. You always had such a loving heart. Farewell my lovely girl._

_Love,_

_Aurora"_

Briah felt warm inside reading such kind words from her mother. She would miss her terribly but she would do as she was asked to do. She then looked around to see everyone staring at her. "Um...read your own," she said sticking her tongue out. Lori then glanced down at the off white envelope in her hands.

As Lori was opening the letter, they suddenly heard someone banging at the door. They looked at each other in concern, not sure whether they should open the door or not. Moments later, Lori stood up and strode quietly to front door. She waited as if having second thoughts but finally opened the door.

"Homunkies!" a little blue haired girl squealed happily. Lori was at a loss for words. Did the little girl just call her…Homunkey? Lori couldn't seem to think of anything to say or do.

"Um, little girl, where are your parents?" she asked, eyeing the girl suspiciously.

"Homunkies look like us," the girl noted and swiftly attached herself to Lori's pant leg.

"Sweetheart, don't scare them!" An older man laughed from outside. As he stepped into view, he chuckled at the sight. His four-year-old granddaughter was hugging the leg of a rather miffed looking young woman.

"You must be Lorelle," he said. "I'm sorry, she's been looking forward to meeting Aurora's Humunculi and here you are."

"This Homunkey is so pretty Grampa!" the girl exclaimed.

"Faye, let go of Lorelle."

"Er, I prefer Lori."

"Of course," he smiled. "Mind if we meet the others?" She shrugged and let them in, closing the door quickly behind them. What in the world could be next? She wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

* * *

**A/N**: Hopefully you didn't doze off too many times XD Ok, stage is set and I can really get on with the story! 

Homunkies...lolol...oh I do enjoy my bad humor. It doesn't take much to amuse me though O.O

R&R please and thank you!


	3. The Land of Destiny

Long overdue? Yes! I need to get back into the swing of things...you know, updating regularly and all...like I used to.

* * *

**The Land of Destiny**

The old man turned out to be Kazuo and his energetic granddaughter Faye. Faye seemed to have a particular liking of Lori, although Lori didn't seem to share the same sentiment. The silver haired young woman led the two visitors to the living room where the others waited. Faye instantly went ballistic with joy as she saw the other homunculi.

"GRAMPA! LOOK!" she squealed again. She still had one hand gripped on Lori's pant leg and the other was waving at them all. Briah took a moment to take in the scene and tried to muffle a giggle ineffectively. She received a glare from her sister but ignored it.

"It's a great delight to finally meet you six. Come here Faye," Kazuo smiled. He had a warm air about him. His gray hair was slim to none and he had lines around his dim brown eyes. He wore a pair of glasses set low on the bridge of nose and adjusted them every so often. Dorian stood up and walked toward the old man.

"I'm Dorian," he said, extending a hand. They shook and stood back from one another.

"Ah, yes, Aurora told me very much about you. The others too. I'm Kazuo by the way and this is my granddaughter Faye," he gestured to the bouncy little girl.

"Have a seat," Dorian said politely. "What brings you here?"

"First, I want to say that I'll miss Aurora and I'm sorry for your loss. I really will miss her…she had such a big heart. People just didn't understand," he remarked sadly, taking a seat in a chair by window. He had held a soft spot for his old friend's grandaughter, Aurora. She was just so different and interesting.

"And your real reason for being here?" Toren asked somewhat icily. He just refused to trust strangers but, of course, he did have reason to do so. He and the others had not received kindness from many people they chose to trust and he had developed a severe dislike of humans in general. To him, they were deceitful and terrible people.

Mikel sighed at Toren's question. "Mother left a note for us upstairs. She trusts him so you can too. Hey Faye, do you wanna go upstairs and play?" He knew that she would just continue to grate on Lori's nerves and she would be just as agitated as Toren. He knew that those two had explosive tempers and a lack of control over their actions.

"Yay!!" she squeaked and immediately left Lori, taking Mikel's hand.

"I'll come too," Elotaya smiled. She thought the little girl was rather cute. She rose from the couch, still clutching her unopened letter and followed Mikel and Faye upstairs.

Dorian noted Mikel's judgment of the situation approvingly. As young as he was, his understanding of his siblings was surprising. Going back to the situation at hand, he glowered at Toren for his rudeness. He wished he could make him believe that not _all_ people were bad. "Ah, don't mind him. He's still reallu upset. We didn't think things would end up like this so it might take some time to adjust."

"At least one of us should be upset," Toren murmured as he got up and sauntered off to his room with a scowl on his face. He hated how Dorian was acting as though everything was okay.

"It's okay, I understand," Kazuo said. "I'm here to welcome you and tell you that if you need anything at all, just let me know. Now, Aurora made it clear that you couldn't be shut off from the world. I believe you and the twins already know what you'll be doing but the younger three?" He looked at Briah who smiled. She had an idea of what she wanted to pursue but she would talk to Kazuo first.

"She left us three a letter upstairs saying that we needed to talk to you about that," Briah commented. She couldn't wait to get started and put all this mess behind her.

"She was always so organized. Her and her notes. Well, whenever you like, you can visit me and we'll figure out just what it is that you want to do with yourself. You look like you have an idea already."

Toren walked into his room, closing and locking the door behind him. He always felt so angry and he wasn't sure why. No doubt it was the damned human race that caused his anger. They had wronged him too many times to ignore and he had reached his limit. His mother was the only exception. His poor mother… He went to his bed and lay down, looking about his room. He had almost forgotten the letter. He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter curiously.

_Dear Toren,_

_Sometimes, I am unsure of what to say to you. You have such a volatile personality. It really is not your fault, I will admit, you and Lori had a…unique design, like your other siblings. You always caught my interest with your quick wit and worldly knowledge. I believe I should have let you do more but I was too fearful. I am certain that you are in your room, reading this and that you have taken note of the map and travel plans I've made for you._

_I also know that you probably noticed that Morroc was unmarked and I did that for a reason. I am quite sure you never realized, but I know exactly what you want to be and what you want to do with those skills. I _forbid_ it._

_Revenge was something that was always in the forefront of your mind, I could tell. It is true for both you and Lorelle. I ask only that you channel this rage into something that will not harm anyone. Forget about all the wrong done to you and the others. Forget about the wrong done to me. Just know that acting on your anger will make you no better than those that you hate._

_I love you, Toren. I always did. Please watch over the others and help Dorian keep them safe. I want you to learn lessons on your travels. Trust but do not trust too easily. Be just but in the right ways. Forgive, even if someone has done you a great wrong. It will benefit you in the end. Trust me._

_Love always,_

_Aurora_

She was just as sharp as he thought she was. He couldn't help but admire and love her as always. Still, she wasn't here anymore so she couldn't actually stop him from going to Morroc. Toren simply had a need for revenge. It was just something that he could not ignore. He set the letter aside and closed his eyes.

"Mother…you'll just have to forgive me for the things I plan to do," he murmured to himself. He would go to the desert city and do everything he intended. He lay back on his bed and smiled.

Lori had left the conversation in the living room shortly after her twin left and went into her own room. She picked up the staff lying on her bed, running her fingers over the elemental engravings. It was simple but quite beautiful. She set it back on the bed and took a seat at her desk. She stared at the letter in her hands, anxious about opening it. Taking a deep breath, Lori opened the letter and followed her mother's neat handwriting.

_Dear Lorelle,_

_You are as strong as you are beautiful but like Toren, you have a soul for vengeance. I know you have all suffered at the hands of unkind people but you must be better than them. Vengeance will solve nothing. It will merely leave you unfulfilled. Perhaps this is my own fault but I only want all of you to lead full and happy lives. I believe you have a chance for that in Amatsu._

_I urge you to study and become a magnificent wizard as you always wanted. People respect power, yes, but not malevolence. Let your success be your vengeance if you must. My only request is that you do not hurt anyone._

_Be strong, my darling, and protect your little brother and sisters. They need you to help them through life. They did not have as much time with me as you, Toren and Dorian did. I have requested one thing of you and now I am demanding one thing of you. Smile! For god sake, learn to smile and be happy. It will do you a world of good._

_I will love you always and forever, my dear, vengeful spirit or not. I only hope not._

_Love,_

_Aurora_

Lori laughed softly as she set the letter down. "I'm sorry I can't do as you want me too. People need to be taught a lesson and I intend to teach them one they'll never forget." She smiled to herself at the thought of going back home to Geffen and showing all those cruel people what hate was all about. She looked forward to that day. It wouldn't be soon, for she had much to learn, but it would come. She could wait a little while for it.

-----------------------

Dorian had walked Kazuo and little Faye to the door and bid them goodbye. He was a very kind man it seemed he could see why mother trusted him so much. She had always had good judgment. Turning to Briah, he ruffled her wavy red hair and kissed her cheek. At least a few of his siblings were level headed. "I think everything will be better, faster than we realize." Or so he hoped…

"I think so too!" she replied brightly. "I think I'll go tomorrow and talk to him. Maybe I'll explore town a bit too. It seems so much more calm than Geffen."

"I might too." His smile quickly faded as he remembered the last thing he had to do for mother. She said there was no hurry but he wanted to get it over with. He would get himself and the others settled here before he traveled back to the lands of Geffen.

"Dorian, are you okay?" Briah asked, noticing the smile leaving his face.

"Yeah…just thinking about things."

"So did you read your letter?" she asked. He nodded, his gloomy expression troubling Briah. She figured that there must have been something unpleasant in his letter. She could only wonder just what it had said. "What…what did it say?"

"I really can't tell you anything other than she had a final request and it's going to be difficult I think." She was asking him to kill something, _someone_. Perhaps they were dangerous but killing was killing. Could he really do this? He wasn't so sure he could.

"It's that unpleasant?" Unpleasant was not even close. Horrible might have been a better choice. _Why me? Perhaps Lori or Toren would be better suited for this…_he thought to himself. He didn't believe that those two were merciless killers, but he knew that they had a much harder shell than he.

"Yeah." The red head smiled and gave Dorian a quick pat on the shoulder before she left for her room.

Almost as soon as Briah left, Toren reentered the living room strangely enough with a smile and a travel bag in hand. "I'm taking a trip, Dorian. I'll be gone for a while but I'll write."

"Wait a minute, what?" Dorian wasn't sure he had heard correctly. Why would he be leaving all of a sudden?

"I'm going on a trip. Mother left me all sorts of plans for different trips." Hopefully Dorian wouldn't think too much of the suddenness of his leaving. His older brother had a tendency to over think things. He didn't want to waste any time. The sooner he arrived in Morroc, the sooner he could start his training.

"I suppose it's okay…kinda fast though, isn't it?" Dorian did see a positive side to this. Perhaps Toren needed some time to himself.

"I'm excited," he said rather blandly. "I just need to be on my own for a while to sort things out."

"Be careful and for the love of God—"

"God doesn't apply to us," Toren said flatly.

"Control your temper, okay? I can't chase your hide down and fix whatever mess you caused while you're gone," Dorian sighed. He was worried that his younger brother would get himself hurt, or worse. Toren shrugged and left without so much as a good-bye. Dorian fell into a chair and took a few moments to bask in the silence of the room for a bit. It had been a hectic time for them all.

-----------------

"He what?"

"He left. He left but didn't say where."

Lori had a good guess as to where he was going and she wouldn't have stopped him. She did know that he wanted revenge as much as she did. She would leave for the mage academy but there was an issue. The academy was in Geffen. There was no way she could go to Geffen at this point in time. Her life would be in constant danger. Dorian looked troubled but she figured he was simply worried. He worried too much. "How do you suppose I'll go about my training? I can't go to Geffen obviously."

Dorian thought for a moment. "She left you books on magic, right? Study here for a while until things blow over in Geffen. The less time you have to spend there, the better." Lori nodded and retreated back to her room. Dorian followed soon after, turning in for the night.

-----------------

_Wake up, little brother. Wake up…_

Dorian opened his eyes slowly. He was covered in a cold sweat and his breathing was ragged. He had dreamed of horrible things. He dreamed of Aurora's death, though he had not seen it. He also dreamed of more death. The deaths of people he didn't know. There was so much blood. It made him sick just thinking of it. Suddenly, he could hear a knocking at the front door. He pulled himself out of bed and threw on a change of clothes before trudging into the living room. Mikel had already gotten the door. Kazuo was sitting on the sofa with no readable expression on his face.

"I have news for you. It seems that the mob that killed Aurora is being brought to trial. The people of Geffen knew what happened a few years ago, therefore treating you badly, but only a radical group such as that would have hurt her. It's still a crime, after all, to do what they did. Are you all right, Dorian?"

He was fine; he was just trying to get over his dream. He sat down next to the old man and put his face in his hands. "Just didn't sleep well."

"As to be expected."

Dorian, though a little slow in thinking, noticed something Kazuo had said. "What do you mean they knew what happened a few years ago? What happened?"

The old man's face darkened slightly. "I can't really say. You'll find out soon enough."

Mikel reappeared with two cups of hot tea and set them the on table in front of the two men. "Elotaya said she dreamed of death," he said quietly, knowing that his oldest brother had dreamed of the same thing. He felt something amiss but couldn't be sure of what. Kazuo's expression changed to aprehensive as he turned to Dorian.

"You must do as you've been instructed. I have a feeling that it must be done soon. I'll watch over your siblings." He did know most of Aurora's secrets and what she was asking of Dorian. He wasn't sure if the homunculus had it in him, though...and what if...what if _they_ had woken up somehow? The old man moved over and grasped Dorian's arms firmly. "Go today. I-I think...something may have happened. You could all be endangered."

Dorian's dark eyes settled on Kazuo. Just what did his mother create to be so evil? "All right. Just make sure nothing happens to any of them. Please." The urgency in Kazuo's voice had worried him. He didn't want to leave his siblings but obviously this was important if their safety was at risk. Suddenly they heard a distressed cry from upstairs.

"Elotaya," Mikel said with a worried glance toward the stairs. Dorian hurried to his sister's room and found her sitting on the floor near her window with her legs drawn up to her and sobbing. She didn't look like she was hurt and he didn't think she would be crying over mother. Not like _this_. Mikel appeared at his side, peering at Elotaya.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"For what? What's wrong Elo?" Dorian asked, taking a few steps toward her.

"I d-didn't want to kill him. I...I don't know. I don't know...why I did." Dorian was confused by her words. She, of all people, would never hurt a soul. She was too kind and too gentle for something like that. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She didn't seem to hear him. He kneeled next to her and took her hands. After a moment, she looked up at him with an expressionless face. Her eyes seemed empty as she stared at him.

Her gray eyes were no longer gray though. They were a pretty shade of hazel but not the gray they should have been. "_Watch out little brother. Be careful. They want to hurt you,_" she said in a voice not her own. It was soft like Elotaya's but lower in tone and fearful. Then, her eye color faded until it was the proper gray. She leaned into Dorian no longer crying.

"Elo?"

"I'm okay now," she sighed. She felt as though she had been pushed out of her own body. It was like looking at herself from the outside as another person controlled her body. She had seen many things, though, during this time. She assumed they were memories. Dark, painful memories of a fellow homunculus. Who was she?

* * *

**A/N**: Well, it's short but it's updated at least :3 


	4. Unfolding the Truth

So I was totally wrong about updating when I released the previous chapter of CoS :( But...for those of you still reading, I adore you. It's been over year since the last CoS update. Where does the time go...? I still can't believe it's been so long. Hopefully there's still some readers! 

I be sorry :(

* * *

**Unfolding the Truth**

Elotaya sat in the living room, one of the white lilies from the vases in her hands. Her fingers caressed the wide petals absent-mindedly. She was deep in thought as she remembered the thoughts and emotions of the homunculus that had invaded her the day before. She--and Elotaya was certain that it was a _she--_had been so sad and distraught.

There was one memory that linked her and this strange homunculus. It was a memory of Aurora's face. Her poor mother. _Their_ poor mother.

Elotaya was certain that this other homunculus was a creation of her mother and therefore, her sister. What had happened, though, to have been separated from mother? At the sound of footsteps, she looked up to see Dorian enter the room, travel bag in hand and a frown on his face. "Leaving already?" she asked. She could tell he did not want to go.

He nodded. "Be very careful, Elo."

She smiled. "I think you're the one that needs to be careful. I know you won't tell us what exactly is going on, but I have a terrible feeling about this."

Dorian took a seat next to her on the sofa. "_I'm_ not even sure what's going on right now. I have to go do some things that mother asked me to do. I just hope I can get it over with quickly."

She nodded, biting her lip anxiously. She was almost certain she knew what he would be dealing with. "Dorian...it's another homunculus, isn't it?" He looked away and shrugged. He didn't want to admit anything to her. He figured the less she knew, the better. "I suppose it doesn't matter as long as you come back safe. Did you say good-bye to the others?"

"I did. Briah's worrying herself silly over the whole thing. Keep her distracted. Mikel and Lorelle seem okay for now."

"Briah shouldn't be a problem. Kazuo is going to talk with her later and I'm sure he'll keep her busy." She looked down at the flower in her hands for a moment and handed it to her brother. "I have faith that mother is keeping an eye on you." She went silent for a moment, debating on whether to ask further questions about his responsibility. "Dorian, is there more than one? More than the one we saw yesterday?"

"Maybe. Mother said they're dangerous. Too dangerous to..." he trailed off.

"I see."

"I'll be back as soon as possible. Be good for Lorelle."

She nodded as he left the house. She had a good guess as to what mother had asked Dorian to do. The only problem was whether he had the heart to do it or not. She wasn't so sure he did.

----------------

Briah bounced down the stairs a short time later, pinning her hair up. "Elo! You ready yet?" she called. Elotaya appeared from the living room and nodded. "I'm so excited! No one here except Kazuo knows what we are so we can act normal for once in our lives. So do you have any idea what you want to do?"

Elotaya shrugged. "I'm not really sure yet. You sound like you've thought about it though." She opened the door, letting Briah out and following. The morning was bright and mild. It was a perfect day to start over in their new lives.

The redhead grinned broadly as they walked down the street. "When things started to get sticky back home and people were starting to get really mean to us, I met a priest one day. He said that sometimes, faith helps us get through the toughest times in life. So, I started to pray," she explained, clasping her hands together. "I prayed that something good would happen to us and it did! Only, I think we had to sacrifice something to get it..."

"You know, Mother loved us enough to make sure we had a safe place to be and to sacrifice herself so we could actually be here. Let's not waste our time thinking about sad things. We've got a lot to look forward to with the chance she's given us."

Briah nodded energetically. "You're absolutely right! Let's make the best of our time. That's what Aurora would want us to do, right? Oh look, there's Kazuo's place!" She sprinted away from Elotaya, hopped up the steps, and knocked on the old man's door. Soon after, the door creaked open.

"It's good to see you so soon, Briah. Ah, and Elotaya as well. Come in, come in, we have lots to talk about." He held the door open as they walked inside. "Have a seat at the table, girls." He walked over to a bookcase, scanning the shelves until his gaze fell upon what he was looking for. He pulled the thin book off the shelf and took a seat across from the sisters. "Now, do either of you know what you would like to pursue?"

Briah's hand shot up. "Oh I do! I want to be a priest. I've thought about it for a long time and it just fits. Wait--that's okay, isn't it?" she said more quietly, biting at a fingernail apprehensively.

Kazuo laughed and nodded his head. "That will be just fine." Flipping the book open, he turned a few pages, scanning for a particular name. "The reason that Aurora asked me to help you is because I have many connections and good judgment. Plus, there are few people she trusted as she does me." He adjusted his glasses as he read through his list. "Patton, Daniel. Pearon, Amina. Pedrie, Sarah..."

Briah peered across the table trying to see the names.

"Aha! Pellion, Emeric. Yes, he would be perfect. Emeric's a very kind man and would certainly take to your bright personality. I'll get in contact with him and let him know that you'd like to begin training as an acolyte. He also wouldn't mind coming to Amatsu to train you. I think it best if you all stay close to Amatsu for a while."

"M'kay. Hmm, Pellion sounds familiar. Ah well, I'm sure there's lots of Pellions." Briah clapped her hands together. "Oh I can't wait! Elooo it's your turn."

"Yes, was there anything in particular you would like to do, Elotaya?"

Elotaya thought for a moment but nothing came to mind. "I don't really know what I'd like to do with myself."

"From what Aurora told me about you, I believe you'd enjoy becoming a sage. They're a very knowledgeable people and they focus more on how magic works rather than how destructive and strong it can be. I know Amelie Ellinwood would love to teach you. She's a bit strict, but you won't likely find a better instructor. What do you think?"

"It sounds interesting. I think that'd be interesting," she replied with a smile.

"Good! I'll contact her and tell her about you. Now, until I speak to them, this is as far as we can go. Be sure to send Mikel my way soon. One last thing before you go. Though you're safe here in Amatsu, it's because no one knows what you really are. Even when it comes to your instructors, you cannot tell them. I don't know how some people will react."

Both girls nodded and stood from their chairs. They knew the dangers.

"I'll let you know the specifics soon. Now go out and enjoy this beautiful day, girls."

----------------

The trip back to Geffen was far too soon. He felt nothing but dread the entire boat ride. When he set foot on the docks of Alberta, he could hardly move another step. Unfortunately, other impatient passengers did want to move and he was pushed forward. The only good thing about this trip was that he didn't need to go inside Geffen.

Still, being so close to Geffen had thrown him into a dark spot. He could feel the ever-present frown on his face as he walked. Following his directions, he came upon a building, shrouded by rocky hills and trees. He approached the door and punched the code into the keypad next to the door. It chirped and he heard a loud click.

He gripped the handle and turned it slowly, peeking carefully into the room.

He had to stop and gape at the amount of strange equipment in this room. Some he had seen in Aurora's lab at the house, but much of it was unfamiliar. Among the sterile white walls and equipment, there was a slightly yellowed envelope lying on a counter. No doubt, it was the one intended for him. He closed the door and went to the counter, picking up the envelope.

Pulling the letter out, he held it up. He almost didn't want to read it, but he did.

_Dorian._

_You've come this far and you are almost done. I promise you. Let me tell you why I need you to destroy these creatures. When I was younger, my grandfather and I worked on a special project together. We wanted to make a homunculus that was more intelligent, more useful, than their current animal-like natures. Grandfather was a brilliant man, but his age prevented him from working as much as he would have liked._

_I, however, worked constantly. The day came when I felt I had been successful and I put my research to the test. Dorian, it _worked_. I could scarcely believe it. Not all of my tests survived, but three of them did. The first was Livius. He was so smart and so inquisitive. I loved him so much. All of them._

_Not long after came Genesis and Adela. They were equally brilliant. I did keep all of this a secret from Grandfather and the world. I shouldn't have. He might have lived if I had told him._

_Now, as much as I loved my children, Genesis and Livius scared me a little. Something about them was just...not right. I ignored my feelings and I regret it. There came the day when I left them alone like I did so many times. I came back to tragedy. Genesis and Livius were gone and Adela..._

_My sweet Adela had--_

"I didn't want to kill him. I didn't. I don't know why I did."

Dorian froze at the sound of a second voice. He turned slowly to see a woman standing before him, her face filled with despair. Her arms were wrapped around herself as she stared at the floor. After a long moment, she looked up with sorrowful hazel eyes. They were the same eyes that Elotaya had worn when she was possessed. "You..."

"I don't want to hurt you, little brother. I'm sorry for prying, but I _have_ read the letter there in your hands. It makes me sad every time I read it. I'm sorry -- please finish it. You should know everything." Slender fingers twirled a strand of dark hair as she waited anxiously. "Wait! I have one question. Where is mother?"

Dorian frowned. "She's dead." The words felt heavy and unreal still. He missed Aurora terribly.

"Dead?" she echoed, her voice strained. "She can't be. Who could have--"

"People that knew about what mother was doing. Presumably something to do with the three of you." He did not feel sorry for this girl. He didn't need to know the specifics to know that she was part of the reason everything happened.

_My sweet Adela had _murdered_ my dearest Grandfather._

_I went back into the city and found an uproar. There had been several deaths. The culprits were none other than my Genesis and Livius. They came to me, comforted me. People saw this and knew what I was to them. I knew then that I could not allow them to continue living freely. I tricked the three of them into drinking a potion with tea so they would sleep. I locked them away in a new place and left them behind._

_It hurt me to do it._

Dorian gasped. These three really were why people were so judgmental and cruel to him and his siblings. These three were why his mother was dead. He could not imagine what had driven them to commit such atrocious acts upon people who knew nothing of them.

_Once I had reestablished myself and served the punishments placed on me because of them, I set to work trying to fix my mistakes. Hours upon hours and months upon months I worked. I had to figure out why my children did what they did. I thought I found it. So, with a heavy heart, I set to work and created my next homunculus._

_You._

_You were perfect. I have no doubts about that. Be warned, Dorian, I fear Toren and Lorelle may be like _them_. Just watch them and be careful. Now, what you must do is destroy Livius, Genesis, and Adela. They are too dangerous to set free._

_All you have to do is go to the control panel in the room you are in now and flip the switch marked "Termination". It will secrete an odorless gas into the room where they are sleeping. They will never know. They have been sleeping and supported by the system I have set up. All that will happen is that they will never wake up._

_I don't want to do this to them, but we have no choice._

"Little brother, you won't be able to do what mother asks. Genesis and Livius...they're awake. Just like me, they're awake and they want out. You have to leave quickly."

Dorian stared hard at her, unable to bring himself to believe her. Then again, here she was standing in front of him. How did he know she didn't want to hurt him or not though?

She sighed. "Am I not proof enough that we're all awake? I want to help you. I don't want them to hurt any more people. Right now, they're locked behind this door," she touched the door behind her, "And one other door. I will _not_ let them out. They're very angry with me. The only thing I have on my side is that they don't believe I'm as smart as they are. For now, they haven't figured out how to unlock the doors, but I don't know how long it will take them to find out."

She moved over to Dorian and lightly gripped his arm. "You have to leave. As far as I know, they don't know about you or the others, but I don't know for sure. I have no doubt that they would hurt you if they knew or if they did find out about you."

"Why are you helping me when I was supposed to come here and kill you?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't want anyone else to die, little brother. I didn't want Grandfather to die and I didn't want those people in the city to die. It's all I can do to help. Genesis and Livius won't survive forever if they're trapped in the lab. I can only hope that they die before they find a way out." Her voice faltered as she spoke. It obviously pained her to say such things. If he hadn't read that she murdered Grandfather, he'd never have believe she was capable.

Then there was the resounding crack of metal against metal.

Adela whirled around and stared at the door, trembling. Dorian held his breath until he thought his lungs would burst. He began to exhale when someone began to speak. It sounded like they were just on the other side of the door. Danger was so close, but he couldn't seem to move his feet.

"Adelaaa, are you there?" the female voice--who could have only been Genesis--began sweetly. "Let us out. _Now_!" she snapped, pounding on the door twice.

Adela backed up and turned to Dorian. "Leave now!" she hissed. She yanked the letter from the counter and shoved it into his hands. "In the cabinet above that panel is a box of files mother kept on everything. Take it and go before they get out!" She then went to the locked door and sat down, leaning against the metal. "Sister? I don't remember how I got out. All these strange buttons and lights are so very confusing!" Adela waved at Dorian, trying to shoo him away.

There was an irritated muttering and Genesis began pushing buttons on the keypad on the other side of the door. "I could hurt mother for locking us in here like this! Don't stand there like an imbecile, Adela, try and use that tiny brain of yours to figure a way out of here."

Dorian did not linger. He went to the cabinet and pulled the dusty box out. With one last glance, he left, closing the door as softly as possible, locking it behind him. It was back to Amatsu as quickly as possible.

-------------------

After he had boarded the ship once more, he sat out on the deck, a manila folder in his hands. The sun was beginning to set, but there was still light to be used. Flipping it open, he began at the top of the first page. It was dated recently, so Mother seemed to keep records up-to-date to the very end.

**_Homunculus Aging  
_**_Thus far, the homunculi seem to be aging as rapidly as they began. Around age six, the aging process seems to slow considerably if Dorian is any example. I had hoped for that. Still, I can only wonder if they will continue to age faster than humans do. Only time will tell, but for their sake, I hope they do not._

_- Dorian Elliot, age eight. Physical maturity, approx. 20-25.  
- Lorelle Elliot, age six. Physical maturity, approx. 18-20.  
- Toren Elliot, age six. Physical maturity, approx. 18-20.  
- Briah Elliot, age five. Physical maturity, approx. 16-17.  
- Elotaya Elliot, age four. Physical maturity, approx. 13-15.  
- Mikel Elliot, age two. Physical maturity, approx. 7-9._

_Note: Livius, Genesis, and Adela experienced a _much_ faster growth rate that the other six, but the aging process began to slow at age four rather than six._

_- Livius, age twelve. Physical maturity, approx. 25-30.  
- Genesis, age eleven. Physical maturity, approx. 25-28.  
- Adela, age eleven. Physical maturity, approx. 25-28._

Dorian often wondered about their aging. He had spoken with Aurora on numerous occasions, but all she would tell him was what he already knew. She simply said that everything was in a state of constant progress and everything was learned day by day.

However, she did know a little more. The other three homunculi were older and she was still keeping track.

Flipping to another page, he sighed as he read. This particular page was about Toren and Lorelle.

_...have exhibited behaviors I have seen in Livius and Genesis. The secretiveness, their cunning...it all has me worried. I can only hope that with the support of their other siblings, they will be persuaded to remain out of trouble. They're very headstrong though, and I can't seem to imagine what will happen in the future. All I can do is keep a close eye on them. I think..._

"Excuse me," a voice came.

He glanced up to see a dark haired woman standing in front of him. She looked relatively young, early twenties perhaps. He quickly closed the folder and smiled as best he could. "Yes?"

"There aren't very many passengers tonight so I was just seeing if you didn't mind a little company." Her voice was light and her words articulate and enunciated.

He shrugged and gestured to the seat next to him. "I don't mind. Do you live in Amatsu?"

She nodded. "I do. I've been away for a few months traveling, but I figured it was a good time to come home for a while. And you?"

"I just moved there with my brothers and sisters. I had some last minute things to take care of before we got completely settled in. I'm hoping we can all relax for a while now." He really did hope there would be no disturbances. Especially since he wasn't sure he did the right thing at the lab. Still, he was quite sure it would be on his mind often.

"Oh, that's nice! I think you'll like it there. It's very peaceful and everyone is quite nice. I'm Emi Ito, by the way," she replied, bowing her head.

"Dorian Elliot. It's nice to meet you, Emi. I hate to cut this short, but it's been a long trip so far. I think I'm going to turn in for the night."

She smiled, nodding in understanding. "Rest well then." He stood, folder and hand and turned to walk to the door leading below deck. He was nearly there when he heard her speak again. "Dorian?"

He turned to see her holding out a sheet of paper. Her expression was no longer friendly, but held the loathsome stare he had received so many times before. He opened his folder and immediately noticed the first page gone. It was the page she held in her fingers. He took a few slow steps toward her, one arm outstretched.

_"Homunculus: Dorian Elliot, age eight. Physical maturity, approx. 20-25."_

"You...you're one of those _things_. You're not even human." All friendliness had left her voice.

No, he was not human. He could never hope to be.

He reached out soundlessly and took hold of the paper. In the same moment, she snatched her hand away as if afraid she would catch something terrible from him. With one last scrutinizing stare, she whirled around and walked away.

Staring down at the paper in his hand, he could only wonder if he had just ruined their newfound life in Amatsu.


End file.
